


Bathroom Noise

by thegreatml



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Thomas enjoys a warm bath together after a long day in their studio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Noise

The only sound in the small bathroom was the occasionally drips and drops from the water when-ever they moved their bodies. Clothes were scattered around the floor: a pair of pants here, a shirt there and two unmatched socks on the toilet. A chair had been dragged into the room, pressed up against the side of the bathtub while a nice supply of Guinness and a bottle opener were placed on the chair, ready for use.  
A hand reached for one of the black beers opening it with a firm grip. The bottle made a loud blob as a response, the sound echoing against the white tiles.  
“See, this is nice” Thomas said as Guy took a long sip from the bottle. He hummed as a reply, clos-ing his eyes as a relaxing sigh left his chapped lips.  
They’d been in their studio most of the day, trying to experiment with different and new sounds for their up-coming album. They had completely lost track of time, and it wasn’t until a phone-call in-terrupted their music-experiments that they noticed the hour hand had moved from seven in the morning to eight in the afternoon. They hadn’t even bothered with dinner and instead ordered take-away from that one Chinese restaurant that they may or may not have been visiting way too often lately. And now, now they were lying in the bathtub, together, all naked with Guy’s back against the bathroom wall and Thomas’ body resting against his companion’s warm stomach. The younger man’s long giraffe-legs were awkwardly placed in the tub with his feet touching the other side of the bathroom wall since the tub wasn’t long enough. “It would be easier if we switched positions,” Guy mumbled taking another sip from his Guinness. “But it feels so nice being pressed against you like this” Thomas placed his large hands on Guy’s knees as a way to emphasize his point, wiggling the shorter man’s legs from side to side, like a small child. A mumbled ‘idiot’ sounding from Guy as he lead a hand run through Thomas’ wet curls. Guy often said things like that, but even though his permanent scowl and serious face could give the impression that he was a mean guy, Thomas knew better. Guy had his own quite ways of showing affections. Sometimes when Thomas fell asleep on the couch, he would wake up with a blanket covering his long body and other times he would find his jacket mysteriously waiting for him on the table when he was going out. Thomas never said anything, and Guy never commented on the knowing smile the tall man would send him. A lot of things were like that between them, showing affection through actions, but never really talking about it with one another. But to be honest they didn’t feel the need to, when it was so clear that naked bodies pressed against each other and hands running through wet hair was one of the best feelings in the world. They enjoyed each others’ company and it felt good staying up late together, talking about everything and nothing while sharing cigarettes as smoke filled their hotel room. You mean so much to me, thought Thomas. But it was so difficult to form those three words without sounding cheesy. Instead he just turned his head up and locked eyes with Guy. Brown totally lost in clear blue. “What?” asked the shorter man in a somewhat annoyed tone at the younger man’s goofy smile. His companion just grinned at him “nothing really”. Guy huffed as he put down his black beer on the chair. He let one of his hands run along Thomas’ left arm before reaching his hand as he let their fingers intertwine. “You’re ridiculous sometimes,” mumbled Guy before placing a quick kiss on the top of the taller man’s head. Thomas just squeezed his best friend’s hand firmly as a silent response while the drips and drops from the bathtub continued as they once again lost track of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not this was actually suppose to be an explicit story, but instead it turned into this somewhat cheesy thing. Hope you enjoyed it anyway
> 
> Also: English isn't my first language so sorry if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes


End file.
